With No Regrets
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: AU It's not always easy being chief. Not when the time comes for decisions you don't want to make. Oneshot, onesided JackRoger


With No Regrets

It's times like these when being chief just isn't easy. Those times when you have to make decisions you don't want to face the consequences of. The times when you must chose between two very important things. In this case, it's between the one I love and my position as chief. If I defend him, it might even cost me my life.

Roger has never been the nicest boy I ever met. But he has no right to around killing and torturing others. He's suddenly been doing it a lot lately. People have consistently been complaining about it. It shouldn't be such a hard decision. He deserves to die. I can't have so much fear lingering on the island because one person can't follow the one simple rule on this island.

You can't kill another person. Anyone who breaks this rule shall be executed. No exceptions.

But I seem to have found one. If the chief is madly in love with you, then you might be spared.

Can I really do it? What else can I do? He won't change, I know that much. But I can't let him die, even if it means my position, or my life.

Or can I?

I think I know the answer now. I can only pray that I'm right.

"Maurice!" I called out. A few moments later, he appeared, smothered in clay just like all the others. Except for him. "Tell everyone that there will be a meeting tonight. Make sure everyone but Roger knows about it. When the sun is setting, gather near my hut and wait for me." I whispered softly into his ear. He steeped back and gave me a puzzled look. "Just do it. It will all make sense later. And if he finds out-" I just shot him a cold, hard glare. Immediately knowing what that meant, he went off to do his duty.

It wouldn't really matter if he found out, except that Roger isn't stupid. He knows he'll get into trouble eventually. He knows what's going to happen at the meeting.

But now it's time for my part of the job. I went searching for a certain someone. He's always so predictable once you get to know him. As always, I found him near the entrance of a cave near the shore. He looked up at me and it seemed as if he could read my every thought. "'Hey." I said quietly as I sat down beside him. "What?" he asked. "Do I always need a reason to come see you?" I asked in a joking manner. He seemed to think about it for a moment, then finally said, "Yes. No one comes just to see me." "No one but me sees you." I said. "Exactly." He replied. It was hard not to laugh then. He hates the sound of laughter.

It was this part of him that I loved so much. When he showed emotion. When I believed he was really human. Not to mention that sexy tanned body of his.

"Well, I'll stop by later, okay?" I said, getting up. "Whatever." He muttered, looking down at the sand. The sun was beginning to set. I ran back to the hut.

When I got there, everyone was there. Everyone but him. "Attention, everyone!" I cried, climbing on top of my hut. "It has come to my attention that Roger has been doing things that we cannot not allow. He has killed and tortured countless people mercilessly. Am I right?"

There was a huge uproar of agreement. I quieted them all down. "Now, we're going to finally put a stop to this. I need everyone to arm themselves with spears, rocks, anything you can get. Then, hide in the forest silently and prepare to attack at any time." There was a huge cheer. As everyone else ran off, I walked to the shore. Near the entrance of a cave.

He was standing there, almost as if he was waiting for me. "Come here, Roger, I need to show you something." I called to him. He seemed reluctant to obey, but finally came over and began to follow me as I weaved through the creepers to the place of attack.

When we were close, I could feel the tension. "Wait here." I whispered almost inaudibly as I walked right where everyone thought Roger should be. I could imagine everyone, including me, hold their breath. "Now!" I screamed.

I only had a sliver of fear as the hunters charged at me. I took one last look at him. I think he was smirking, but it was too dark to ever really tell. It didn't matter for long, for not three seconds later I felt the sharp pain of a newly sharpened stick smash into my back.

Life just wouldn't be worth it without you, you heartless bitch.

A/N Well that was certainly depressing. There isn't enough Jack/Roger out there though, so I have to fix that. I'm starting to like writing angsty romantic oneshots. So be expecting many of those and very very slow updates for my chapter stories.


End file.
